toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
23rd Operational Manoeuvring Response Group
The 23rd Operational Manoeuvring Response Group (Krakozhian: 23 Grupa Reakcija Operativny-Manevriranje) is a special forces unit under the Internal Security Troops of the Ministry of Internal Affairs in Krakozhia. The unit is tasked with hostage rescue, counter-terrorism, combat search and rescue, special reconnaissance, direct action, and unconventional warfare duties. History The 23rd Operational Manoeuvring Response Group was established in 1990 in response to the outbreak of the Poldovian War of Independence in an effort to give the Ministry of Internal Affairs its own special forces unit. Drawing recruits from elite military units, specialist police units, and the cadets from the Officer's College (especially those of the Academy of Mechanised Forces Officers in Prezlav), the unit was initially organised in a manner similar to the Independent Anti-Terrorism Special Subunit of the Regional Command of Milicja of the Varchevo Region. In May 1992 the formation's existence was disclosed to the public and the unit began intensive training conducted by Tabi'atstani instructors. In 1993, Combat Team B was formed in an expansion of the unit. The unit was involved in the coup attempt by then-Minister of the Interior Anton Grabowski in June 2002. After the failure of the coup, the 23rd Operational Manoeuvring Response Group was subject to an investigation by the State Security Service which led to the arrest of the unit's commander and six other senior staff, although they were all pardoned after Andrej Jelen became leader of Krakozhia in 2005 and returned to the unit. In 2006, a new sub-unit was created tasked with disarming IEDs. During the SNA-NGL War in 2014, the 23rd Operational Manoeuvring Response Group was deployed to Parsahbiritum alongside the 3rd Independent Assault Battalion of the Krakozhian People's Army Ground Force. The 23rd Operational Manoeuvring Response Group first saw action during the war securing oil terminals and ports, then helped in the seizure of a hydroelectric dam northeast of Égal. Organisation *Command **Staff Subdivision – Varchevo **Combat Team A – Varchevo (ground operations) **Combat Team B – Motansk (sea operations) **Combat Team C – Varchevo **Logistics unit – Varchevo **Security unit – Varchevo Combat Team A has its own sniper platoon comprising 22 people. The Security Subdivision includes analysts, electricians, IT specialists, specialists in explosives, and other specialists. Personnel and training After basic training, candidates for the 23rd Operational Manoeuvring Response Group are given specialist training in anti-terrorism, special operations, scuba diving, sniping, and parachuting. Around 75% of the unit's members are also trained as medics, with each group being supported by a number of professional physicians. Equipment Weapons *'Pistols' **Glock 17 semi-automatic pistol (Austria) *'Submachine guns' **FN P90 personal defence weapon (Belgium) **Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun (Germany) *'Assault rifles' **AKM assault rifle (Soviet Union) **Avtomatičny Karabina KO 2000 assault rifle (Krakozhia) *'Shotguns' **Mossberg 590 pump-action shotgun (United States) **Remington 870 pump-action shotgun (United States) *'Sniper rifles' **OSV-96 anti-materiel sniper rifle (Russia) **Sako TRG-22 bolt-action sniper rifle (Finland) *'Machine guns' **NSV heavy machine gun (Soviet Union) **PK general-purpose machine gun (Soviet Union) *'Grenade launcher and anti-tank weapons' **9M133M Kornet-M anti-tank guided missile (Russia) **AGS-17 automatic grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-75 disposable rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Czechoslovakia) Vehicles Other equipment *Proton diver propulsion vehicle (Soviet Union) See also *Ministry of Internal Affairs (Krakozhia) *Independent Anti-Terrorism Special Subunits Category:Krakozhia Category:Military of Krakozhia